1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which is incapable of being recharged, a secondary battery (rechargeable battery) can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a medium or high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
In a jelly-roll type of rechargeable battery, an oval-shaped rechargeable battery is formed by spirally winding two electrodes while interposing a separator there between, and the electrode assembly is pressed such that the oval-shaped electrode assembly becomes more flat. In this case, the electrode assembly is pressed and thus a portion where an active material is coated is pressed.
When the electrode assembly is inserted into a prism-shaped can, the electrode assembly tends to swell due to a restoring force of a long side portion having a short diameter, and accordingly the electrode assembly swells and long side portions of the prism-shaped can that surround the outer side of the electrode assembly also swell. Accordingly, a short circuit may occur between the electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.